Our Weekend
by Pheonix Soojung
Summary: Jimin ingin menghabiskan akhir pekannya bersama Jungkook. Ke taman hiburan atau ke mana pun. Tapi Ketika ia mengajak, si laki-laki kelinci malah bergelung dalam selimutnya. BTS Fanfiction / Jungkook / Jimin / KookMin / Yaoi.


Author : Im Soojung

Cast : Jungkook, Jimin, ect

Pairing : KookMin

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Saya hanya memiliki cerita, karakternya tidak

Warning : Yaoi, typos, abal

_Don't Like Don't Read_

Hari ini libur penuh. Dan Namjoon sudah bilang untuk menggunakan hari ini sebaik mungkin, karena besok-besok mereka tidak akan punya waktu lagi. Yah, paling tidak, jalan-jalan atau kencan bisa jadi kegiatan menyenangkan, katanya Namjoon.

Jadi Jimin mengajak Jungkook jalan-jalan ke taman, atau ke kafe dan bercengkrama di sana. Ini weekend, dan pasti menyenangkan melihat keramaian di tengah-tengah taman hiburan.

"Malas," Jungkook bergelung di tempat tidur, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut seraya Jimin menarik-narik ibu jari kaki Jungkook yang mencuat dari dalam selimut.

"Ayolah," Jimin menjatuhkan tubuh dan tiduran di samping Jungkook, menjawil-jawil tubuh Jungkook sambil terus berbisik. "Kata Namjoon kita bakal ada acara penuh, lho."

Jungkook menyibak selimut, tapi matanya masih setengah menutup dan dengkuran halus masih terdengar pelan. Jimin menarik pipi si gigi kelinci dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Hei, masa kau mau di tempat tidur ini saja seharian ini?"

 _Well_ , ide bagus. Pikir Jungkook, ia tidak akan punya kesempatan tidur lebih banyak selain hari ini. Tapi wajah Jimin yang begitu dekat dengannya dan raut yang memohon itu membuat Jungkook jadi merinding. Masa ia harus menolak muka memelas itu, jahat sekali dia.

"Ini jam berapa?" Jungkook menoleh pada jam weker, dan kemudian pada Jimin yang sibuk mengecek ponselnya.

"Jam delapan," tangan Jimin menyodorkan homescreen ponselnya pada Jungkook. Kemudian setengah tersenyum berkata, "kita jalan-jalan?"

"Tapi aku malas," Jungkook berpura-pura akan tidur lagi, dan sebuah guling mendarat di wajahnya. Saat ia terduduk dan menatap Jimin, dilihatnya kekasihnya itu mencibir. "Bayarannya apa kalau aku mau?"

"Cinta yang tidak ada habisnya," Jimin nyengir.

Kalau cinta sih, Jungkook pikir sudah terlalu banyak. Dia sudah memiliki lebih dari segudang cinta dari Jimin, dan itu sudah cukup. Kalau kebanyakan, bisa mabuk cinta dia.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku ajak Taehyung saja," tentu saja itu hanya ancaman dari Jimin, karena dasarnya Jungkook tak akan pernah suka melihat si pendek miliknya itu berduaan dengan alien mencurigakan seperti Taehyung.

"Dia datang ke rumah keluarganya hari ini," itu benar, Jungkook tidak membuat sebuah pernyataan palsu atau apa. Karena dari hasil mengupingnya tadi malam, Taehyung tidak akan ada di dorm seharian ini –pergi bersama keluarganya. Bagus.

Jimin terdiam, kemudian mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi dengan Yoongi Hyung."

Mendengar sesuatu konyol seperti yang dilontarkan oleh laki-laki di sebelahnya, Jungkook bangkit dan tersenyum samar. Matanya tidak menerima cahaya matahari dengan baik, ketika ia merasakan hawa panas menerpa wajahnya dari balik kaca-kaca jendela yang tirainya telah tersibak.

"Dia tidak akan mau," sekali lagi, Jungkook tidak membual. Yoongi tercipta untuk tidur di hari libur, tidak untuk jalan-jalan dan membuat repot diri sendiri.

"Hoseok Hyung tidak akan punya waktu untukmu, dia sibuk latihan menari belakangan," kalimat barusan itu baru membual, Jungkook tahu saja sebenarnya Hoseok tidak ada acara hari ini –malah mungkin sedang kelewat menganggur. Karena ia tidak punya alasan lain untuk membuat Jimin berhenti menyebutkan siapa-siapa yang harus diajaknya hari itu.

Jimin mencibir. Bibirnya merengut sempurna. Jika saja Jungkook tidak mau ikut, Yoongi tidak mau ikut, Taehyung acara keluar, dan bahkan Hoseok yang sibuk latihan, maka sudah habis cara Jimin memeras otaknya untuk tahu siapa lagi yang bisa ia ajak –walaupun sebenarnya ia hanya menginginkan Jungkook. Ia tidak akan sudi menjadi obat nyamuk Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Kau menyebalkan," Jimin menghentakkan guling di dekatnya, masih dengan bibir merengut. Ia ingin berpura-pura marah, namun Jungkook menarik dagunya naik dan memberikan ciuman singkat pada bibir itu, tersenyum.

"Ayo," Jungkook merenggangkan tubuh, membiarkan gemeretak tulangnya meraung dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia langsung melepaskan piayama tanpa bicara, meminta Jimin mengambilkan baju di lemari tanpa ada keluar bantahan dari si mata sipit.

Jimin langsung memeluk yang lebih tinggi sambil bersorak kecil, kemudian berlari ke kamarnya dan kembali lagi dengan jaket dan senyum yang benar-benar mengembang –maksudnya benar-benar mengembang, begitu lebar sampai kau akan mengira ada bunga yang tumbuh di wajahnya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi," Jungkook melirik Jimin ketika dia sudah berada di luar rumah, memegang kunci motor dan tersenyum miring –Jimin tidak suka Jungkook mengumbar-umbar senyuman seperti itu, karena bisa saja ada yang tiba-tiba jatuh cinta pada laki-laki kelinci itu. "Aku akan dapat apa kalau aku mau ikut?"

"Entahlah," Jimin sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jungkook terlaru sering memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti ini, membuatnya bingung sendiri.

"Apa kau masih menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Oh, tidak sih," Jungkook mengangkat bahu, tidak begitu mengerti apa yang diinginkannya sebenarnya. "Kurasa kau hanya perlu membuat akhir pekan ini menyenangkan."

"Hanya itu?"

"Kalau kau masih ingin lebih, aku ingin semalaman ini membuatmu tersiksa."

"Oh, tidak jadi," dan pipi Jimin sukses bersemu merah. Ia menutupi telinganya sendiri, agar Jungkook tidak tahu, seluruh bagian kepalanya ikut memerah juga. Mati malu dia.

Jungkook tersenyum. Sebenarnya, cukup berada di dorm dan menggoda Jimin seperti ini saja, Jungkook rasa akhir pekannya sudah lebih dari sempurna. Karena tidak peduli itu akhir pekan atau bukan, cukup tahu bahwa Jimin bersamanya, hari Jungkook sudah sempurna.

.

.

FIN

.

.

Bhak/?

Apa ...

Ini ...

...?

Terima kasih yang udah baca dan ripiu, aku cinta kalian semua. Dan maafkan cerita yang begitu memuakkan karena saya enggak pernah merasakan akhir pekan seperti ini *blusing*.

Ripiuu juseoooo ...


End file.
